


Marry That Girl

by ProbablyVoldemort



Series: You Give Me Akumas [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Family, Nervousness, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyVoldemort/pseuds/ProbablyVoldemort
Summary: Rose and Juleka got engaged!  But telling the family can be really nerve-wracking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm currently taking prompts from [this list](http://probably-voldemort.tumblr.com/post/150895016686/writing-prompts) so feel free to leave prompts in the comments or send them to me on Tumblr at probably-voldemort :D

**ssilverstreak asked: For the ML ficlet prompt: Either 9, 11, or 12 (you can pick), JuleRose?**

**12: “I don’t see why you’re worried, my family likes you more than me. I’m not kidding, they told me that.”**

_(I picked number 12 (clearly) so here you go!)_

Rose’s life was basically a fairytale. Juleka had asked her out when they were sixteen, after she’d saved her–just like a knight–from getting hit during an akuma attack.

(Sure, the whole asking-out-bit was preceded by a stern lecture to not _waste time rescuing ducks in the middle of an akuma battle, and why would you put these ducks lives ahead of your own and don’t ever do something like that again because I was really worried about you and would you possibly like to go on a date to a movie this weekend?_ but it was still terribly romantic.)

Now it was six years later and her fairytale was just getting better and better.

They’d spent the last two weeks on the beaches in Spain, on a much needed romantic vacation. Rose popped the question on the second night, and Juleka had said yes! Honestly, all of this was almost too romantic, and Rose was proud of herself from not passing out with glee yet.

She grinned as they stepped off the plane, waving excitedly at her family that was gathered at the gates.

“Gosh, Jules, they’re going to be thrilled,” she gushed, squeezing her girlfriend’s–no, her _fiancée’s_ –hand tighter. “I can’t wait for–”

She broke off, her eyes catching on the other people at the gates, the ones who looked like Juleka. The bliss of the vacation faded slightly, and she bit her lip, a sudden bought of nervousness washing over her.

“Hey.” Juleka tugged on her hand, and Rose looked up at her. She smiled down gently. “What’s wrong?”

Rose glanced away, gazing at the ring that adorned Juleka’s finger. “It’s just–your family. What are they going to think of me?”

Juleka’s eyebrows scrunched together, and she used her free hand to push her bangs out of her eyes. “What are you talking about?” she asked. “You’ve met my family before.”

“I know.” Rose sighed. She was being silly, she knew that, and yet– “But that was before I proposed to you. What if they don’t like me anymore?”

Juleka offered her a comforting smile. “I don’t see why you’re worried,” she said, “my family likes you more than me.” Rose opened her mouth to argue, but Juleka wasn’t finished. “I’m not kidding. They told me that. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

Rose grinned back at her fiancée, her mood boosted once more. “It was Philippe, wasn’t it?”

Juleka laughed, following Rose’s gaze to her nephew, the six year old hanging off her brother’s neck as he waved so hard it was a wonder his arm didn’t fall off.

“Yeah. It was Philippe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are life and asks are golden!  
> Leave me a prompt here or on Tumblr at probably-voldemort :D


End file.
